


in the curl of a teddy boy's lips tonight.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [18]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Hamburg Era, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "[...] could you maybe possibly write some teddy boy era Mclennon where John's getting jealous and protective of Paul for some random reason? If not, that's cool! I just wanted to let you know that I love your writing so so much!"





	in the curl of a teddy boy's lips tonight.

1960,

Paul was out dancing in the crowded centre of the bar. Dancing to some random song from some random band with some random girl. John was pissed. He knew he shouldn’t be but, fuck it, he was. Paul shouldn’t dance with some bird when he came to the bar with him! It was just the two of them and he didn’t want to spend the time alone or with some random girl pressing her tits desperately against his shoulder. John shoved her away from him. Not careful in his force or where she went. Just the touch of her set his skin aflame of rage beneath his tight leather jacket and he wanted none of it.

She moved towards him again. Clearly not sensing his irritation and was constant in her attempts at getting his attention. “Fuck off!” He sneered and pushed her away again; this time walking away afterwards. He was in no mood for this tonight.

His eyes never left the dancing, sweating, Paul as he walked around the room. He didn’t know what his plans were. He didn’t want to leave alone or annoyed. But all he wanted was Paul. He seemed beyond indifferent as he danced with a smile with some blonde local.

It was too much, Just, too much. How he moved. And looked. His hair a mess and sweaty. His jacket long since dumped somewhere as he danced in the warm, sweltering, club. His perfect bare arms showing of the dark hairs lining them, doing wonders in making him look masculine. Doing wonders in making John feel all kinds of things.

Their eyes locked through the crowd as the girl was embraced tightly against Paul as they danced. He looked smug, as if he fucking knew what this was doing to John. He smirked with a wink directed at John and something snapped in John’s head and he rushed through the crowd to get to Paul. His hands were shaking as he grabbed Paul’s arm and dragged him out of the club through the back entrance out into the back alley. Paul made no protest and let himself get grabbed harshly out by the wrist.

Paul was pushed with force against the walls of the club in the chill alley. He hit his head and he could feel the slight tingle of pain through his drunken, adrenaline, riddled mind.

It was completely deserted and it was only the two young men out there this night. The vibrations of the music from the club could be felt in the walls and air around them as they stared each other down in the damp narrow alleyway.

John’s eyes darted all around Paul. They were wide, dark and angry as he took heavy breaths. Paul liked to know what to expect from a drunk John. But this time; he had to admit he was unsure. Was he to expect a kiss? Or a fist? Both have happened before during their drunken, high, times in Hamburg. It was only ever when John was drunk or loaded with prellies that Paul could easily expect either.

John’s hands were tightly fisted around Paul’s white tee as the back of it was slowly getting wet against the rain-beaten bricks of the club. John slowly came closer to him. Paul could feel his warm breath against the skin of his neck and he sighed heavily at the contact against his cooling skin.

“You bastard,” the older man mumbled as his free hand slowly came up to rest on Paul’s cheek. His hand was calloused and rough against Paul’s round soft cheek. Their eyes met again. John’s were still dark, pupils wildly dilated but instead of looking furious… he looked rather sad. Paul opened his mouth to ask if he was okay. If he was alright. If they should just… go home. But he didn’t get the chance to; John leaned in and met his lips in a kiss. His lips were chapped and warm against Paul’s as he kissed him fiercely, in a rough manner.

Paul’s hands landed on John’s hips as the kiss deepened. They had never had a kiss that went for this long. It was always short but heated as they ground against each other in club bathrooms or the tight sleeping quarters they shared with the rest of the band. Paul had always wanted to do more. Go deeper. Let their tongues and spit meet. But John had always pulled away from quick kisses. Always seemingly in a rush to get it over with and just come in their trousers as they searched for any friction between them. It was different this time as John leaned tightly against Paul’s slight frame as they deepened their kisses. Paul counted his chances and opened his mouth slightly to lick John’s lips as his leg sneaked in between John’s.

John’s movements stilled and his grip on Paul’s shirt grew tighter. “…Please,” Paul whispered against John’s mouth. John’s eyes were closed and the hand on Paul’s cheek travelled down to rest on the crook of his neck. Paul wetted his own lips as John finally opened his eyes to look down at him again. “I need more,” Paul pleaded.

John stared at Paul’s lips before nodding slightly. Their lips finally met again and soon their tongues did too and… it was wonderful. Paul had never gone so far with a man and he knew John hadn’t either. His pants felt tighter and tighter and he could feel John’s own erection against his thigh as they continued kissing in a manner they had never done before.

Paul was pushed harder up against the wall as John pushed himself and his erection up against him as he bit down slightly unto Paul’s lip as he pulled away to get a sharp intake of much-needed air. That night Paul had opted to go commando and the leather rubbing against his cock as John ground up against him felt delightful in a way Paul hadn’t expected it would.

John groaned harshly against Paul as he pushed himself up against the older man. They moved in synch in heated movements in the damp, foggy, alley with no care in the world of if they were being watched or were going to be found. All they cared for at the moment was to get release. And Paul could feel it coming soon as John bit down on Paul’s shoulder, inadvertently marking his territory.

“You’re mine,” John growled against his skin and Paul’s breath staggered as he came immediately after his hot bursts, followed by whimpered and muffled moans as he covered his mouth with one hand as he slammed his head back against the cold brick. John continued biting and licking the skin of his now tender neck.

John groaned loudly. His warm breath wetting the skin it hovered over but Paul heeded no attention to it, or whether or not John just came as well, as his head went blank at the pleasure that swam over him still from his orgasm. They still for a few moments like that. John’s head rested against his neck, his hands gripped tightly on both sides of Paul’s ruined white shirt. Paul against the bricks, his hands on the hips of John’s drainpipe trousers as he slowly regained back his breath.

“Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?”

Paul finally managed to say; much to John’s amusement who gave out a breathy laugh against Paul’s warm skin.


End file.
